


Le Conseil

by Versolite



Category: Seuls (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Limbo, OC (mentionned), Sick Character, Sickfic, Triumvirate
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: Lucius tombe malade, Diane et Éloi paniquent et des questions se posent





	1. Misérable

Il laisse l'eau couler entre ses doigts, attendant fébrilement que son contact trop tiède soit remplacé par la fraîcheur dont il a besoin et, quand c'est fait, il s'en asperge immédiatement le visage. C'est apaisant, brièvement. Il faut encore deux ou trois poignées d'eau de la sorte avant qu'il se décide à arrêter. Il évite le miroir des yeux - il a peur de ce que son reflet risque de lui renvoyer.

Mais le mal de crâne persiste, ses mains s'agrippent nerveusement au rebord de l'évier. Il lui faut un effort de concentration inhabituel pour se rappeler qu'il faut éteindre le robinet.

 _J'ai tellement à faire_ , songe-t-il obstinément, pour chasser les tremblements, mais son corps refuse tout raisonnement. Ce corps insupportable de gosse, c'est lui qui éjecte la pensée, la rendant aussi négligeable et inutile qu'un caprice. Il titube vers le mur et s'y appuie, ses mains glissant contre les carreaux blancs et lisses qui le parsèment. Ses doigts frôlent sans y penser les figures qui y sont gravées, des générations au cycle brisé d'enfants qui se suivent à la file indienne. Ni leur vie, ni ses maux n'ont de fin, dans ce monde où tout persiste à demeurer.

Sa respiration devient complètement folle, se jouant de lui comme le reste. Il en hurlerait, s'il pouvait, mais le seul son qui lui échappe est une plainte, et le seul témoignage de douleur la pointe de larme qui effleure sa joue et s'en va mourir dans le creux de son cou.

"Je suis désolé.

Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait. Je vous demande pardon. J'ai commis tellement d'erreurs, vous n'avez pas idée. Tous ces gens que j'ai cassés en deux, du bout du pouce, comme si c'était rien..."

Il articule cela à voix haute, étourdi par ce débordement, mais celui-ci continue, il n'y a pas moyen qu'il s'arrête, aucun.

"Je suis fatigué.

Je ne veux pas dire ça pour vous apitoyer ou vous faire changer d'avis. Je sais que je suis censé tenir le coup, que je suis censé résister à la tempête, ça ne devrait pas être autorisé, aux gens comme moi, de plier sous les fardeaux, mais je n'en peux plus. J'ai... j'ai vécu tellement de temps avec l'impression de pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais maintenant que je vois mon existence s'étirer et les choses dont je me croyais maître m'échapper peu à peu, je me sens tellement misérable. Il n'y a pas que dans les tragédies que notre destin nous échappe. Ce n'est pas aux ultimes moments d'une horreur ficelée que l'on comprend cela. Ici, le tragique, c'est une affaire de tous les jours."

Bientôt, les murailles cèdent. Un absolu qui s'effondre, voilà ce qu'est le garçon qui pleure, terré dans cette salle vide, cherchant désespérément le silence dans sa tête. Le trouble le frôle à peine, à l'idée qu'on puisse le découvrir aussi déchiqueté, à genoux, implorant des forces qui l'ignorent. Il n'est pas n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas ici sa place. Il le sait, il le sait bien, _tout le monde le sait !_ mais il est terrassé, et ça fait des siècles et des siècles que sa limite, il l'a déjà dépassée.

Par pitié, laissez-le en paix. Laissez-le enfin mourir, que tout s'arrête...

C'est dans cet état - pantelant, à la recherche de son souffle, se demandant dans un dernier délire si un autre remède pourra l'apaiser ou ne fera qu'empirer son état - que Diane le retrouve.


	2. Dirty Harry

La réunion bat son plein. Un moment de crise et de dispute grave, comme Néosalem a l'air d'en connaître perpétuellement.

Toussaint serre les dents, excédé par la mollesse de ses collègues. Éloi parle à demi-mots, écoute surtout ce que les autres ont à dire pour mieux rabattre leurs arguments. Octave reste en retrait, patient, représentant l'hôpital plus qu'il ne participe au débat. Diane n'en peut plus.

\- Non, je ne céderai pas ce terrain au profit des forces du Mal. C'est hors de question.

\- Bon sang, Toussaint, il faut que tes soldats se retirent, tu ne comprends pas ?? Ils vont se faire tuer !

\- Nous ne cédons pas, assène Éloi. Sinon, autant nous restreindre et nous claquemurer à Néosalem comme des lâches jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent abattre nos murs et tous nous avoir.

À sa voix, on comprend qu'il n'y connaît rien, et qu'il n'a aucune assurance dans ce qu'il dit. La seule chose sûre, c'est que Toussaint a une idée. Et à partir de là, il est certain que, quelle qu'elle soit, Éloi la défendra bec et ongle, quitte à se montrer d'une mauvaise foi irritante.

\- Oh, bon sang... ! s'agace Diane. Après tout, faites comme vous voulez...

L'absence qu'elle remarque depuis le début de la réunion la gêne de plus en plus.

\- Où est Lucius ? demande-t-elle.

\- Aucune idée. Rien à faire, marmonne Toussaint.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, intervient Octave, tandis que Diane, circonspecte, observe la porte. Nous avons encore de la marge quand il s'agit de ce terrain.

\- Non, vraiment, où est-ce qu'il est ? dit Diane, ignorant le débat. Il était censé arriver...

\- De toute façon, il s'opposerait au plan, réplique Toussaint, négligent, qu'il reste donc dans ses appartements.

\- Ce n'est pas égal ! s'offusque Octave. Il faut qu'on envoie quelqu'un le chercher, cette ville n'est pas régie par la milice !

\- Je vais le chercher, dit Diane.

Tandis qu'elle disparaît, les deux partis s'affrontent. Éloi, à l'écart, suit le débat avec la négligence qu'il a en observant les épreuves des Arènes.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus ton parti qui décide, Octave, pour autant que je sache.

\- Tout juste. Lucius, Diane et Éloi sont ceux qui dirigent notre ville.

\- Je suis un Magister ! Mon autorité n'a pas à être contestée par un vulgaire fonctionnaire.

\- Si tu tiens à faire du totalitarisme... !

\- OCTAVE !

Ce n'est pas la voix de Toussaint. C'est celle de Diane.

Ils tournent la tête pour l'apercevoir, debout à l'entrée de la salle du plan. Elle porte contre elle le corps de Lucius. Ils pensent qu'il est endormi - le tableau ne va pas sans évoquer un parent ramenant son enfant assoupi dans son lit - sauf qu'il n'y a aucune paix dans ses traits, ni dans ceux de Diane.

\- Aidez-moi !

Elle cherche, il ne lui faut pas plus d'une seconde, et son regard s'accroche à celui d'Octave, dans la détresse. Elle ne semble plus se soucier de sembler aussi vulnérable aux yeux de quiconque, elle la fière Diane, l'inatteignable du triumvirat.

Aussitôt, Octave s'avance. Difficile de dire ce qu'il y a dans sa tête, s'il conserve un reste d'antipathie ou s'il oublie déjà les paroles dures des sages à son encontre, lors des dernières répartitions, mais pour un docteur, les choses sont ainsi. Il est impossible de déterminer quelle attraction exacte pousse toujours le médecin vers son patient potentiel, mais elle est plus puissante que tous les conflits qui peuvent détonner autour.

\- Octave, il... je crois qu'il est malade... bredouille-t-elle, égarée entre confusion et gratitude.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit-il en faisant signe à des gardes de l'aider d'un mouvement de tête.

Éloi, lui, se précipite auprès de Diane pour la soutenir, passant délicatement une main dans son dos, avec le réflexe maladroit des proches voulant calmer la douleur. Il lève la tête vers Lucius, mais le garçon est loin, désespérément impossible à rejoindre. Le pays des larmes peut bien sembler mystérieux à un pilote égaré dans le désert, celui des malades, lui, est pratiquement inaccessible.


	3. Feel Good Inc

\- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ??

Octave est parti, et Toussaint semble enfin refaire surface. La scène l'a pétrifié. Comme d'habitude, il boue de rage, étincelant de férocité, et autoritaire, si bien qu'il est difficile de ne pas ployer et de ne pas lui répondre immédiatement. Mais cette colère, Diane est trop abattue, trop préoccupée pour la ressentir.

\- Réponds ! crache-t-il.

\- Il se passe que j'étais là pour secourir Lucius quand tu ne te doutais pas seulement qu'il se sentait mal, murmure-t-elle d'une traite. Il se passe qu'on va peut-être le perdre, au passage, qu'en sais-je ? Et que ce sera probablement à cause de toi.

\- À cause de moi ? s'esclaffe-t-il cruellement.

Pourtant, il a pâli, pendant un bref instant.

\- À cause de ta négligence !

\- Tu oses me faire des reproches ??

\- J'oserai bien plus encore ! crache-t-elle.

\- Ça suffit, je vous en prie ! s'interpose Éloi.

Ses yeux sont remplis de détresse.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas que ce n'est pas le moment ??

\- Diane ?

C'est Octave, dont la voix sonne étrangement tranquille, au milieu de ce chaos. Sans le moins du monde se soucier de la tension palpable, il s'approche, ignorant les poings serrés de Toussaint.

\- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande le médecin en fixant la sage.

Toussaint, qui s'était décidé à cracher son venin, s'arrête soudain. Lui aussi veut savoir.

\- Je... je ne sais plus exactement, il était juste appuyé au cadre de la porte. Il avait du mal à respirer, je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais il avait l'air complètement désorienté. J'ai voulu l'aider, mais il a perdu connaissance avant qu'on n'atteigne la fin du couloir, et...

\- Reste calme, tout va bien, dit Octave à voix basse en s'inclinant vers elle, pour poser sur son épaule une main apaisante.

\- Alors, tu sais ce qu'il a ? s'enquiert Toussaint.

Octave se relève, l'air soudain tendu.

\- Eh bien... Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu l'aies retrouvé confus, Diane. Il a beaucoup de fièvre.

Un silence suit ces mots, que seul un soupir impuissant d'Éloi vient troubler. Toussaint même s'est immobilisé, sourcils froncés, mais trahissant presque de l'inquiétude - presque.

\- Il me faut encore un peu de temps pour en déterminer l'origine. Je vais le garder en examens. Il va sans dire que vous devrez vous passer de lui pour les prochains jours.

Il se tourne vers le Magister, comme réticent :

\- Toussaint, je sais que votre relation à tous les trois n'est pas la plus lisse qui soit, mais j'aurais besoin que tu remplaces Lucius jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Attends, Octave, Toussaint s'occupe déjà de... commence Éloi, mais Toussaint le coupe :

\- C'est d'accord.

L'abasourdissement de Diane est si voyant qu'il prend le temps de se justifier :

\- Je refuse de laisser votre médiocrité aberrante avoir davantage de conséquences néfastes sur Néosalem, grogne-t-il. Et Octave, ajoute-t-il en s'approchant du médecin, menaçant, dis bien à Lucius quand il se réveillera que... (sa voix devient précipitée) ce n'est pas la peine qu'il se relève avant d'être entièrement guéri. Compris ?

\- J'y veillerai, se contente de répondre Octave.

oOo

\- Tu devrais retourner là-bas. Le conseil a besoin de toi.

\- Éloi et Toussaint prennent les décisions en duo, rit amèrement Diane, ils n'ont pas besoin d'une troisième voix inutile. Et pour ma part, je n'ai pas envie d'être traitée comme une vulgaire acolyte.

\- Diane...

Octave rassemble ses dossiers sous un bras pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule. Celles de Diane serrent le poignet de Lucius. Le chien d'Éloi est terré contre lui, comme malheureux. Il est étendu sur un lit de l'hôpital, à l'écart des autres patients. Cela fait deux jours, depuis l'accident.

\- Ça va aller pour lui. Ne te sens pas coupable.

\- J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir. Il se comportait bizarrement, ces derniers temps. Il était susceptible, fatigué... différent. J'aurais dû voir...

\- Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je t'assure que tout ira bien.

\- En quoi ? Il n'a aucun allié, ici, à part moi. Nous étions déjà considérés comme des incapables, à présent nous allons devenir des irresponsables.

\- Ne dis pas ça...

\- Toussaint au pouvoir... Quelle idée tu as eue ! Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas proposé ? Tu es une bien meilleure figure aux yeux du peuple que lui.

\- Parce que je dois d'abord m'occuper de mes patients. Et de Lucius.

Les lèvres de Diane se crispent, mais elle baisse les yeux. Comme lui accordant ce point.

\- Évidemment, dit comme ça... Écoute, Octave, je te demande seulement de vite le remettre sur pieds. D'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'une guerre des Limbes soit déclenchée sur un facteur aussi aléatoire qu'une maladie.

Octave se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Diane perçoit son hésitation : 

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu me connais, s'il y avait un moyen à ma portée, j'aurais dit oui sans la moindre hésitation. Mais dans le cas présent, c'est... difficile.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Je n'ai pas osé le dire à Toussaint et Éloi pour l'instant, mais...

Il lisse nerveusement les plis de sa toge.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Il s'est réveillé, il y a quelques temps, alors je lui ai demandé comment il se sentait... enfin, le protocole habituel, pour voir quels symptômes il pourrait avoir. Et je lui ai ensuite, parce que ses réponses me conduisaient à là, fait passer un examen. Un LCR.

\- Attends, quoi ?!

Diane se tourne vers Lucius, dans un silence horrifié.

Alors, les migraines, la fatigue, ses brefs mouvements d'humeur lorsque les voix montaient trop haut, la lumière qui l'insupportait, et cette fièvre, à présent, n'indiquaient qu'une seule chose... ? Octave parle, mais elle sait déjà de quoi il en retourne.

\- Il a une méningite.


	4. Humanz

Octave marche à grands pas dans les longs couloirs marbrés. Malgré sa précipitation, il ne distance pas l'obstination de Diane.

\- Comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille, Octave ? Tu ne peux pas simplement me déclarer de telles choses et partir comme si de rien n'était !

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je ne peux qu'être honnête avec toi. Il y a peu de chances que Lucius s'en sorte.

\- Il faut seulement que tu le soignes !

\- Bon sang, ce n'est pas si simple ! Il n'a pas la constitution physique pour encaisser ce genre de maladie ! Un adulte peut déjà en mourir, alors te figure-tu un instant les effets que cela peut avoir sur le corps d'un enfant ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de traiter ce genre de maladie. Ce n'est pas commun, dans les Limbes. Alors je vais poser des questions à la seule personne qu'on sait morte de cette cause, par ici.

Il faut du temps à Diane pour situer ladite personne.

\- Anton ?

\- Bien sûr, Anton.

\- Octave, ne devrait-on pas plutôt... l'euthanasier ? au moins pour qu'il revienne sans séquelles ?

\- Ne me demande pas de faire une chose pareille, Diane !

\- Mais bon Dieu, la mort n'est pas définitive ici, ce n'est pas une question de morale ! Tu vois bien ce que ça a fait à Toussaint, la dernière fois que tu as hésité ! Il a cette maudite brûlure, qui l'a fait railler de tout le monde. Il n'a plus jamais été pareil après ça.

\- J'ai un devoir à respecter envers mon patient. Je dois faire mon possible pour le sauver.

\- Je me fiche de ton serment d'Hippocrate posthume ou de je ne sais quelle bêtise qui te pousse à prendre cette décision !

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous vous en fichez à ce point ?? hurle-t-il.

Diane se tétanise. Elle n'a pas l'habitude que le docteur hausse ainsi le ton

\- Qu'on se fiche de quoi ?

\- De lui ! De Lucius ! Depuis des heures que j'essaie de le soigner, de lui parler, de trouver une solution pour le guérir, je n'ai pas entendu un mot qui sorte de vos bouches qui relève d'une compassion ou d'une sympathie quelconque ! Vous parlez juste de conséquences sur Néosalem, de questions d'alliés, de pouvoirs, de travail, de décisions ! Il pourrait traîner cette maladie depuis des mois entiers que vous n'auriez rien vu, avec les œillères que vous vous êtes posées. En fait, ça ne m'étonnerait pas si c'était le cas. Et tu me parles encore de l'euthanasier comme si... bon Dieu ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ta monstruosité ??

\- Mais que voudrais-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ? Pense-tu réellement qu'on a le temps de paniquer à la première alarme, avec notre travail ?

\- Si vous aviez seulement l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire...

\- Ça nous avancerait en quoi, si on en avait quelque chose à faire ? Ça l'avancerait, lui ? Tu te sentirais mieux dans l'accomplissement de ton devoir ? Et pense-tu sincèrement que si ça avait été Éloi ou moi, Lucius aurait réagi comme tu le décris ?

\- Non...

\- Non, en effet.

Octave s'est arrêté. Diane poursuit son chemin vers les appartements d'Anton, dédaigneuse.

\- Mais ça nous aurait permis de voir les choses venir.

Elle s'arrête. Se tourne vers lui. Le silence s'étire. Il ajoute :

\- Ça fait longtemps, je sais. J'ai vu comme on perd l'habitude, ici, de s'attacher les uns aux autres, à force de rester trop longtemps ensemble. On voit tous les jours les mêmes choses et les mêmes personnes, pour toujours. On trouve chacun le moyen de survivre à ce quotidien boueux. Éloi en change, s'attache à de nouveaux caractères dans l'espoir d'une évolution, malgré les conséquences néfastes que cela implique. Tu essaies de poursuivre tes recherches dans l'ombre, ça te donne l'impression d'avoir une vie à part entière. Lucius persiste sur la voie de la raison, il pense qu'il n'y a que comme ça qu'il pourra atteindre une valeur bonne dans cette oisiveté qui vous étrangle. Moi, je soigne les gens. C'est peut-être à force de rester près d'eux que j'ai gardé la petite flamme de compassion qu'on vous a soufflée.

Quand il relève la tête, il voit avec surprise et terreur les yeux de Diane remplis de larmes.

\- Attends... Je ne voulais pas...

Elle se replie sur elle-même pour cacher ses pleurs. Il s'avance et saisit ses épaules.

\- Diane, je...

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Personne ici n'a jamais su que faire...

Elle a un mouvement convulsif, et prend le garçon dans ses bras pour pleurer tout son soûl.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Je ne veux pas... plus décider de ça... Tu ne comprends pas ? Nous devons toujours tout choisir, trancher de la pire des façons...

\- Je sais.

\- J'ai perdu le pli de me comporter comme un être humain. Toute ma vie, c'est une décision. Décide si cet enfant est digne de vous rejoindre, Diane. Regarde cet enfant dans les yeux et dis-lui qu'il passera sa vie à vous servir, Diane. 

Elle se détache de lui, comme une furie :

\- Regarde ces deux garçons être aussi monstrueux que toi, et apprends à accepter que ta vie ne sera que ça, DIANE ! Fais des choix, accepte cette société, ne change rien, reste une marionnette et une poupée, DIANE ! 

\- Calme toi...

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit toujours le faire, Octave ?? sanglote-t-elle. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'issue... ?

\- Tu es épuisée. Vous l'êtes tous, tous les trois. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il a craqué.

Elle secoue la tête, pour dire non.

\- Si. Vous êtes dans une mauvaise situation. Des gens sont morts, vous n'avez rien pu faire. Vous n'avez pas des choix faciles. Mais maintenant, ce que nous allons faire, c'est arranger l'état de Lucius. Ensuite, vous vous reposerez.

Une unique larme salée descend le long du nez fin de Diane.

\- On ne se repose jamais, ici.


	5. On Melancholy Hill

Il faisait froid, sur le balcon. L'air abandonnait les dépôts de chaleur de la belle saison et revêtissait son habituel manteau de souffles et de brises.

Combien de jours avaient passé ? Il n'avait pas vraiment compté. Pas pu. Tout ce magma de pensées et d'images dans lequel il avait vécu pendant cette période illimitée - la fièvre, la maladie en étaient les principales responsables, et ne lui avaient pas laissé le loisir de garder une notion du temps.

Il avait oublié ce que cela faisait. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été malade. Il avait été au point de ne pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit poussé dans ses retranchements et qu'il ne puisse faire autrement que de voir la vérité en face. Son rôle ne lui avait jamais laissé grand choix que de supporter, de toute façon.

\- Lucius ?

Un nom lui traversa la tête quand il entendit la voix féminine. Pas le bon. Comme à chaque fois, il dut formuler calmement la pensée dans son esprit, en empêchant son visage d'exprimer le pincement douloureux qui lui venait au coeur.

Ce n'est pas Photis. Photis est partie.

\- Bonsoir, Diane.

Son amie s'assit à côté de lui. Sa silhouette se dessinait élégamment dans le clair de lune, ses yeux fixés sur l'horizon, ailleurs. En apparence.

\- Crois-tu qu'il est bien raisonnable d'aller dehors dans le froid, après ce que tu as traversé ?

Elle aurait pu être ironique. Ou en colère, à la rigueur, mais il n'y avait que de la tristesse dans ces mots. Quelque chose qui leur était étranger.

\- Octave ne m'en a pas empêché.

Silence. Les étoiles commençaient à faire leur apparition sur la voûte nocturne. Ces petits points faibles éclairaient le lierre du balcon. Bientôt, elles seraient nombreuses, en pluie dans le ciel noir, leur rappelant leur inexprimable condition de mortels.

\- Je suis désolé pour tous les ennuis que je vous ai causés, murmura-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Elle prit dans ses mains ce qu'elle avait déposé à côté d'elle en entrant, et lui en couvrit les épaules. C'était un manteau - un caban de laine chaud qu'elle devait avoir ramassé dans les vestiaires de l'hôpital. Il la remercia d'un souffle. Un ange passa.

\- Tu sais, reprit-il, j'ai l'impression de ressentir fortement les choses, ces derniers temps. J'ignore d'où cela peut provenir, mais...

\- Nous sommes en temps troublés, c'est compréhensible, acquiesça Diane.

\- Je ne parle pas de peur ou d'appréhension.

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné. C'était à son tour de ne plus faire attention à elle, de parcourir la barrière d'un mouvement de main. Les feuilles du lierre semblaient danser au fil de ses pensées.

\- Ça a commencé avant... avant notre problème, tu imagines bien... l'apparition du Monolithe nous a à tous causé des insomnies. À toi la première.

Elle acquiesça. Lui revenaient les murmures de pas d'insectes dans ses songes, qui la maintenaient éveillée à des heures impossibles. Souvent, les grattements ne la laissaient en paix qu'au moment où les premières lueurs du jour traversaient sa fenêtre.

\- J'ai plongé au fond du gouffre, dit-il. J'ai vu l'abîme. Le désespoir complet qui nous guette à chaque seconde. Et puis il y a eu cette maladie, qui ne m'a laissé que quelques moments de conscience pour me figurer perdu à jamais. Incapable dorénavant de faire un geste en dehors de mon lit, il m'aurait fallu dépérir là, en pensant à ce qui était resté en dehors de notre portée.

Ses joues avaient rosi. Le froid ou l'émotion, difficile à dire. Diane garda la tête inclinée pour l'écouter parler, le faisceau de son regard dirigé vers lui sans pour autant s'aventurer à se plonger dans le sien.

\- Et puis, je me suis réveillé. Véritablement réveillé, je ne parle pas de ces instants d'émergences incertaines durant lesquelles la fièvre me maintenait à ma place. Non... à ce moment-là, c'était comme si mes poumons s'étaient débloqués, que mes sens avaient consenti, après une lutte interminable, à me revenir. Comme si j'avais gagné. Ç'aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais...

Il renifla. Quelque chose d'un sourire stupéfait lui traversait les lèvres en même temps que les yeux. Diane n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- J'ai tourné la tête, et dans la salle vide, mon paradis noir, je vous ai trouvés assoupis. Je vous ai vus reposés à mon chevet... je n'ai pas compris. Éloi, toi, Toussaint, Octave. Je ne pouvais penser à autre chose que : que font-ils là ?

Diane avala difficilement sa salive. Les frémissements de l'air nocturne, ceux dans la voix de son ami, les tremblements des feuilles, toute la nuit semblait se joindre dans un grand frisson. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire dans le récit de Lucius, mais toute la voûte semblait suspendue à ses lèvres.

\- Je suis sorti pour y réfléchir, mais, tel que tu me retrouve, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réponse. Je n'ai pas l'impression que cela importe.

\- Je ne le pense pas non plus. Nous avions seulement peur pour toi.

\- À des degrés différents, je parie, rit-il.

\- Mais c'est fini. Octave a réussi à te sauver.

Elle s'agenouilla pour lui prendre l'épaule. Il examina ce geste, pris au dépourvu.

\- Il faudra que tu me parles, à l'avenir, Lucius.

\- Ce n'est pas la p...

\- Ce n'est pas une question, le coupa-t-elle. Octave me l'a fait comprendre. Nous avons un sérieux manque de communication qu'il va nous falloir pallier.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Une troisième silhouette avait franchi le seuil du balcon. Inutile pour les deux autres de se retourner pour la reconnaître.

Éloi posa une main sur l'épaule de Diane. L'autre sur l'épaule de Lucius.

Le silence pesait doucement sur eux. Non plus une charge immense qui aurait fait davantage ployer la pauvre voûte de leurs dos. Quelque chose de calme. De différent.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent bercer par la nuit.


End file.
